The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to sunshades and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a projecting sunshade cover.
Sunshades generally include umbrellas, awnings and other types of canopies which may serve to protect a user or an item from the sun's rays. Frequently, they may also be used to protect from rain. Their covers are generally fabricated from an opaque material which may include a fabric using synthetic materials such as nylon, polyester, and PVC, and which may prevent penetration of UV rays. These materials are generally suitable for printing on them, allowing use of the sunshade for promotional purposes. These types of promotional sunshades may be frequently found in outdoor cafes and restaurants, at beaches, and at many other outdoor locations which may cater to the general public.
In some cases the sunshade cover may be made from a relatively transparent material and may be treated to prevent the penetration of UV through the material. Afonso in US 2014/0113153 discloses “a type of sunshade that has the distinctive feature of allowing sunlight and heat to pass, but prevents the passage of ultraviolet rays. The device, of conventional configuration, has a film consisting of three layers. Each layer consists of copolymers. Additives are added to these layers to absorb and stabilize ultraviolet rays. The invention allows the user, at the beach for example, to sunbathe and feel its warmth, while being protected from the damaging effects of ultraviolet rays”.